


I didn’t see you in class today

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Biting, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Virgil is a vampire and Roman is a confused human.Virgil remains at home during a school day, resulting in Roman breaking into his apartment to find his emo friend.





	I didn’t see you in class today

**Author's Note:**

> Have this fluffy little one-shot of Virgil and Roman

Virgil curled up on himself even further, burying his head under the several mountains of blankets he owned. It hurt so much, as if thousands needles were being punched into his stomach, again and again without mercy. 

He groaned once more as loud, obnoxious knocking could be heard from his door. Virgil had no energy to get up, even less to open the door for whoever was waiting outside it. Instead, he continued to hide under the blankets, groaning as the pain seemed to worsen. 

It wasn’t until his phone vibrated, alarming him of several new text messages. He lazily picked up the phone, opening up the messenger app to see who was texting him. There on the screen, shone three new messages from his best friend, Roman. 

‘I’m outside.’ ‘Are you home?’ ‘I didn’t see you in class today, you usually message me if you decide to not show up?’.

Virgil groaned, he forgot to tell Roman about his absence, hell, he probably forgot to tell his teachers too. He would be in so much problem, if he would survive this would say. 

He sent away a couple messages, telling Roman he could use the spare key and let himself in. It wasn’t his best idea, but he was too out of it to do otherwise. Roman would probably have let himself in any way, and this way, at least he wouldn’t be tackled to the ground for disappearing. 

 

Virgil listened to the door creak open, and shut itself with a soft click. He heard the pitter patter of Roman’s step growing louder, until his bedroom door opened. 

“What gives you the right to just disappear on me like that?!”. Roman said jokingly, and if Virgil didn’t feel like hell, he would have laughed at his friends obnoxious laughter. 

Instead he groaned loudly, hissing when Roman turned the lights on. Roman must have understood the hissing, quickly turning off the lights again, draping the room in darkness once again. 

“Wow… you must be really sick for the lights to get such a harsh reaction like that… let me go get the thermometer for you.”. Roman finished, walking away before Virgil could stop him. 

He didn’t own such a thing, since he never got sick. It only took a short moment for Roman to figure that out, returning with a frown on his face. 

“You don’t own one, right?”. He asked, walking over to examine his friend. 

Virgil tried his best to stay hidden under the blankets, but Roman was stubborn, and for the moment, way stronger than him. He managed to unbury Virgil even quicker, since Virgil barely had the energy to put up a fight with him. 

That’s when Virgil noticed the amazing smell of Roman’s blood. Within less than a second, he was out of the bed, having pinned Roman to the ground beside the bed. A hungry smile on his lips and eyes growling with hunger. 

He usually never cared about his victims expression, but this wasn’t a victim, this was Roman. He was panting, his eyes big with fright and horror. Virgil fought himself to let go, laying down on the ground beside him, curling up on himself. The cold floor felt amazing on his burning face. 

“You… You have to leave, Roman.”. Virgil said, hoping that his obnoxious friend would listen to him for once. 

“You’re a vampire.”. Roman blurted out, more as a statement than a question. 

“You’re a vampire.”. He repeated, sitting up to stare at his best friend on the floor. 

“I’m well aware of that… that’s why you have to leave.”. Virgil said irritated, having to fight himself to not attack Roman again. 

For a moment, Virgil though Roman might have listened to him, but unfortunately he didn’t. Roman was determined, something Virgil would have admired if the situation weren’t already as bad as it could get. 

Instead, Roman picked him up, depositioning him on the bed. And for some stupid reason, Virgil allowed him to do so. He looked up at Roman, watching as his friend held out his hand for Virgil to take. 

“It’s okay… I want you to get better, and if that means that you have to drink my blood… so be it.”. 

Virgil groaned, pushing Roman’s arm away from his face. But Roman would have none of that, practically presenting the arm for Virgil to bite. And ohh, Virgil was in heaven. The smell was even stronger now, and practically right in front of him to just take, not even putting up a fight. 

He barely noticed himself harshly digging his nails into Roman’s skin, and he wouldn’t have if Roman wouldn’t have let out a soft gasp at the pain. Virgil rolled over, burying himself in the closest blanket available. The bed shifted beside him, indication that Roman was now laying in it. 

 

A moment of silence passed before Roman turned Virgil to face him. 

“Please just leave… I can’t hurt you…”. Virgil whined, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

“You’re not hurting me… I want to help you, I’m allowing you to do this… I wouldn’t want my best friend to suffer, when I could have helped him… Come on…”. Roman said, looking at Virgil with sincerity in his eyes. 

Virgil felt tears form in the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t believe Roman, presenting himself like this for him. 

“Are-are you really sure about this, Roman?”. Virgil asked him, hesitantly reaching forward for Roman’s arm again. 

“Of course.”. Roman began, smiling at Virgil when he grabbed his arm. “I care way to much about you... I want to do this for you.”. 

“Okay… it might hurt a bit though…”. Virgil explained, looking hungirly at Roman’s arm. 

Virgil was surely drooling by this time, he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself. The smell of Roman’s blood was fantastic, and having it presented this easily almost made it much better. 

“It’s okay Virgil…”. Roman said, smiling reassuringly at Virgil.

“...Thank you.”. Virgil said, before biting down. 

The blood tasted even more amazing than he could have imagined, and he found his grip growing harsher. It tasted so wonderful, and he found himself taking big gulps, greedily drinking the blood of his best friend. 

If the hand on his shoulder wouldn’t have been there, he would probably have drunken every last part of Roman’s blood, but he didn’t. He turned to look at those sleepy eyes, belonging to his friend, and he was quick to stop. 

As if woken by a trance, he turned to face Roman with a worried look. 

“R-Roman?”. 

“M’fine.”. Roman mumbled in response, opening his eyes too look at Virgil with a smile. 

“S-sorry, I went a bit overboard… I’m sorry...”. Virgil was probably not making much sense, with the words spilling out of his mouth. 

The soft squeeze on his shoulder, made him stop rambling, looking to see Roman’s eyes watching him.

“It’s fine… I understand, no need to worry… I’ll be fine…”. Roman said, his voice slightly slurred. 

Virgil was quick to reach for his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of pills. He quickly opened it, handing two pills to Roman, followed by a water bottle to help him swallow them down. 

“Take these… they will help…”. He explained, watching as Roman tiredly swallowed the pills without much of a fight. 

“Thanks.”. He groggily mumbled, a small smile on his lips. 

Roman let out a loud yawn, before pulling one of the blankets over his body. 

“What are you doing?”. Virgil asked, a bit baffled to see Roman so calm about the whole situation. 

“Resting… and you better join me.”: Roman answered, groggily reaching up to tug Virgil down in the bed. 

His grip was weak, and Virgil knew he could easily escape him. Instead he huffed as he landed on the mattress with a loud thud. 

“Okay, okay…”. He began, allowing Roman to drag him closer, affectionately spooning him. 

Roman let out a satisfied hum, beginning to drift off. Virgil watched him, examining as his breathing evened out, soft snoring escaping his lips. He had a dorky smile on his lips, as he continued to snuggle up closer to Virgil.

“Thank you.”. Virgil whispered, before allowing himself to relax. 

He really had the bestest friend in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired...


End file.
